the new girl
by Dunsley Ko
Summary: girl come to Hogwarts in harry's 7th year trying to get away from a past and facing a future that she fears- not a Mary sue, she's not even an exchange student


I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books.  
  
I do own Adamina Desdemona Aradia Pyralis and her story  
  
Please don't sue me if you think I have stolen something from you. All the work here was done on spur of the moment.  
  
Don't worry NOT a Mary-Sue/exchange student... She's not even on exchange. Girl comes to Hogwarts trying to escape a past and has to face a future that most would shudder at.  
  
Chapter One~ The first day.  
  
She looked out the window of the tower. All around the ground was dark and glittering from the mix of night and moon all around. She loved the night. It was her only time to hide who she was, she didn't have to put up a face because there was no one there to see her. She didn't need to hear the words and taunts because she could slip into the shadows and disappear at any hint of someone's approach. She was free to be herself and let her mind go. And as she stood there looking out over the grounds she rehashed over and over again the last few hours of her being at this strange school. She was angry with herself for letting it happen when she had such a chance of a normal... if you could call it that, life. No one had known her here she could have had it any way she wanted but no.  
  
She had been on the train coming here reading and listening to music. Her mind had been full of questions. Her friends had been so happy for her when they had found out she was a witch, but she had disliked the idea of leaving them to move to a new country to start learning magic so far behind the rest of the kids in her grade... year. She really was having a hard time getting around that one, what was she going to do about that? Was she going to be doing seven years of schooling in one or was she going to start at the beginning and work through the years?   
  
She missed her friends already. They had been, and were, her family. Where as her parents were just people that lived in the same house and saw her from time to time. Her friends had been there for her through a lot of hard times and she didn't know how she was going to make it through the year with out them. They had always been there for her and helped her laugh off the hard stuff. She looked forward to meeting new people but promised herself that she would not forget about her old friends just as they had promised to remember her for when she came back. They were loyal to one another and trusted each other with secrets and pains that they hide from the rest of the world. It was hard for her to feel accepted into a group of people with out feeling a great suspicion that they were only being nice to her to get something. Her friends had eased her mind but not completely dispelled her fear of rejection. She never really knew how to act around others they were dangerous if you didn't watch what you said. That was why she had sat on train alone. She didn't want to go out and meet people yet; she had just gotten over the shock of truly being a witch. Kids at school had called her friends witches on numerous occasions and each time she had been sure to not be called on herself. She had wanted to be normal, just a face in a crowd that was easily forgotten but the irony in the situation had only caused her to smile, the one that no one called a witch became a witch while those accused were innocent. She had found the situation so funny that she had decided to call her next pet Salem.  
  
She knew that if she was going to make it through this year she was going to have to put in a lot of work and she wasn't to sure of how she would handle it. Her friends had always helped her study, but with them gone would she be able to concentrate without thinking of home? She didn't think it of herself but people on numerous occasions had commented on her intelligence and abilities if she only tried at them. Not thinking that she could do anything right she often never even attempted in the first place, or she would never be satisfied with the results.   
  
She was worried about all this as she sat on the train waiting for it to finally bring her to her new home for the next ten months. The train ride its' self had been uneventful short of when her mussing had been cut short as an old lady pushing a trolley of sweets down the hallway had inquired if she wished to purchase anything. She had purchased anything that moved or did anything out of the ordinary from muggle sweets, and as she played with and ate them she penned a note to her friends describing everything that she had seen of the magical world so far, going into great detail about the candies and especially the chocolates that she knew her friends would love to hear about.   
  
When the voice had announced that they had arrived she had disembarked quickly and had entered the carriages with everyone else. She had thankfully been one of the first out of the train so she had not been crushed by the rush of people she had watched emerge from the train doors and stream into the carriages. She had arrived at the school soon enough with only two sleepy second years (who had scarcely noticed that there was anyone in the carriage with them) for company. She had looked out the window and seen Hogwarts for the first time. It was amazing, humble yet proud at the same time.  
  
She loved it, the architecture alone she could spend years marvelling at. The carriage had pulled to a stop with out her even noticing till a groggy voice to her left had ask,  
  
"We there all... all ready?" His question had been interrupted mid sentence by a jaw popping yawn that made her want to cringe but at the same time want to test her own joints to see how they were faring under the pressure of the long journey. They had exited the carriage and made their way up to the school were the subject of her current self-berating would come to pass.  
  
She had been instructed in her letter that she would be sorted after the first years were finished there she had been with a large portion of the schools eyes on her all wondering who she was and what she was doing here.   
  
"Well" she muttered to herself, "better get used to it. You're the new girl. " She had tried hiding in the shadows for a good portion of the sorting but it seemed as if the candles were working against her, the light always seemed to be following her movements. She had glanced at the head table where the only people who where watching her where doing so in a discreet manner, and she was thank full for it. It gave her a place to look with out the feeling of hundreds of eyes looking at her. She saw a teacher at the furthest end who some how was able to hide in non-existent shadows and keep from being noticed to readily even at the front of the room. She wished she could do that or at least act as calm discreetly as the teachers. Finally the first years had been sorted, the woman she had come to know as Professor Magonigal motioned for her to come up front and she was called from her place on the wall.  
  
"This is Pyralis, Adamina She comes to us from Canada and I expect all of you to show her around and treat her as you would any other student." this said Magonigal had motioned for Adamina to sit on the stool. As she had The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Her mind was assaulted by the probing thoughts of the hat. He was trying to unlock her memories; she could feel him testing her defences.  
  
"Relax Miss Pyralis, you must let me in your mind"  
  
"No" she had said out loud, "I won't let you." she didn't want her memories seen by anyone.  
  
"You must let me in or I won't be able to sort you."  
  
"You'll have to find another way" the hat was about to respond with another plea when she made the biggest mistake of her life. She had a thought go through her head. And he latched onto it and was taken into her mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? To clarify this is all her memory of what has happened this (her first) day at Hogwarts, the start is the night of the welcoming feast and sorting and she's kicking herself for letting this happen.   
  
Well I can't decide what house she should be in so any suggestions based on what you know of her would really help. She is loyal to her friends, (and they to her showing that she hasn't done anything to not let them trust her), she's smart but doesn't believe it, she's brave when she needs to be but avoids conflicts, she is to trusting and has been hurt because of it so she has tried to build up a wall but she lets certain people see her, she hides herself.   
  
So here's my plea to you: WHERE DOES SHE BELONG?  
  
How do you think she would react in being placed in certain houses and what not?   
  
I'm stuck. Well that's all for now.  
  
Dunsley Ko  
  
Ps I have not forgotten about IWSSB I just have got writers block on that on two so I was trying to get new ideas. 


End file.
